


Good to have you back.

by Melmel_3c



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cas, Sleepy Dean, kiss, tired cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmel_3c/pseuds/Melmel_3c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic! just tired cuddles with Dean and Cas, very short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to have you back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so leave comments on how you feel about it! BE BRUTALLY HONEST.

There was a bump, waking Cas up. He looked around tired and hopefully, but it wasn't Dean as he had wished. His empty water glass had just fallen off of the nightstand in the room that he and Dean shared. "Damn." He muttered to himself, looking at the clock on the dresser, it read 9:40 p.m. . Cas rolled over on his side, falling asleep again quickly. 

The next morning when Cas woke up though, something was different. Two arms coiled around his stomach and a stubbly feeling face buried into his neck, a light snore emanating from the same face. "Hey Dean" he mumbled, smiling and turning around to face his boyfriend. Dean mumbled something incoherent and pulled Cas's body closer to him, kissing his neck lightly before Cas peeled himself away. 

"Where are you going babe?" Dean asked, finally opening his eyes while Cas stood from the bed. "To urinate." Cas answered, matter of factly, looking at Dean with an adorably tired look. "Ok, just hurry up. I've missed you!" Dean called as Cas made his way to the bathroom.

Dean sighed, soaking up the feel of his own room in the bunker instead of some sleezy motel room, where he couldn't cuddle Cas. After a few minutes Cas returned, sliding into the bed with Dean and sighing. "It's good to have you back Dean" he said, pulling himself against Dean, who was now sitting and leaning against the headboard. "Good to be back" Dean chuckled, running his hand in Cas's hair, and kissing the top of his head while it laid on his chest. 

"Dean" Cas started, interrupting the comfortable silence between the two men. "Hm?" Dean responded, his eyes closed and his face in Cas's hair. "Please don't leave again for a while." Cas said, a sad note in his voice. 

Dean lifted his head "I'm sorry baby, there has just been a lot going on lately..." Dean answered, sighing. 

"Are you about to leave again?" Cas asked, taking note of how Dean had avoided Cas's request with a statement. 

"I don't know..." Dean answered "Sam found a case on the drive back last night, he wants to get there as soon as possible." He finished, arms sagging a little

"Please" Cas said, kissing Deans neck lightly. "Just stay for one week, just one week." He practically begged.

"Do you really want that?" Dean replied, taking note of Cas's sad voice.

"More than anything!" Cas replied, excitement edging in his voice. 

"Well if you want it that bad then I guess I have to give it to you." Dean replied with a smirk while Cas smiled into his chest 

"Good to have you back Dean" Cas said, sitting up slightly and kissing Deans cheek.

"Good to be back babe." Dean said, turning to Cas's mouth and giving him a slow loving kiss.


End file.
